yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariizona's Fanon/The Ending
What now? The Story You've Done it Info-chan: You've defeated all of your rivals. Well done. I'm actually quite proud of you. Info-chan: Meet me on the rooftop at 5 PM. We'll have a little fun there, hm? Celebrate what you've done. Info-chan: And of course, capture Ai. ayano: sure illl be there at five ayano:'' thanks for ur help'' Info-chan: It's no problem, darling. 5 PM It was a bitter, bleak day, and Ayano covered her arms, which were covered in goosebumps. Anxiously biting her lip, she found herself strolling to a bench and sitting on the cold wood. As she waited for her only source of support - can she hurry up already, it's freezing - ''she grew more and more frightened. This was the person who had caused such drama and tension in the school, and she trusted Ayano to show herself to her. Quite frankly, she was proud of herself, although maybe a little nervous. A few minutes after she had sat down, a hooded figure emerged from the stairway. This was Info-chan. Her face was covered by the gray garment she wore - yet as soon as Ayano had spotted her the atmosphere of the rooftop seemed a lot more worse. Luckily, nobody was up there with them. Why would they be? It was a dull, cloudy day, with much better things to do at home rather than in school. 'Ayano. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you,' Info-chan spoke with a monotone, and she sounded more uninterested than pleased. Still covering her face with the hood, she sat down next to Ayano, staring down at the dull green below. 'H.. Hello,' Ayano whispered, staring at her hands and bitten nails. The Project 'I'm going to be blunt here, Ayano. When I first discovered you and your remarkable ability to love so much you were willing to murder, I thought of you as a project. Something to build up, then destroy, and I would have fun doing that.' She gave out a small, muffled chuckle. Ayano's eyes were wide, staring at Info-chan with something that resembled betrayal. 'Yet you turned funner, so I decided not to waste you, as I had previously planned. The truth is? You aren't going to get Taro just yet, or maybe never at all. I have a feeling this will turn you into nothing more than an empty, broken shell, and I will enjoy watching you be destroyed.' Ayano could feel tears pouring down her cheeks, blushed red with the bitter cold. Why was this happening? 'You c-can't d-' She was interrupted by the other girl. 'I can, my dear. And I will.' Broken The next morning, Ai was found dead. Murdered in her bedroom, a knife in her chest, with dried crimson around her body. A message on the wall was found, written with Ai's own blood: 'I'm sorry, darling.' As soon as she heard of the news, Ayano returned to the spot she had been in when Info-chan told her what would happen. Two seconds of bliss. One second of agony. A whole lifetime to remember the lost daughter that was too heartbroken to go on. 'GAME OVER''' Category:User's Fanons Category:Ariizona's Fanon